beware_thebatmanfandomcom-20200214-history
Fall
Fall is the 13th episode of Season 1 of Beware the Batman. It was rumored to air on January 18, 2014, but was not shown. It is unclear when it will be aired, but was one of the episodes on the Shadows of Gotham Part 1 disc. Official Description Jason Burr, still not in control of himself due to Cypher's influence, steals the Ion Cortex in order to make a deal with the League of Assassins. Plot The episode opens with a flashback of Alfred , in the days of his spy career, held captive by the notorious Ra's al Ghul. Apparently, Alfred was close to capturing Ra's but was betrayed by his partner Agent Yamashiro, Tatsu's father. Ra's recites the incantation to activate the Soultaker Sword 's power and hands it to Yamashiro, ordering him to use it on Alfred to prove his loyalty. However, before the blow can be struck, Alfred breaks his bonds and catches Yamashiro's hands and the two struggle for control of the blade. Just then the sword glows and engulfs the entire room in green light. Seconds later, Alfred rushes out of the tent and runs into the snowy night as the flashback ends. In present day, Alfred brings Batman his breakfast in the Bat Cave while the Bat Computer continues to try to engineer a chant that could reverse the effects of the Soultaker Sword. It is slow going as the chant is in Scythian, a dead language of which only a few translations exist. The computer warns Batman that the reversal chant is only a theoretical composite. Bruce, Tatsu, and Alfred all go to Jason Burr's lab for the first demonstration of the Ion Cortex, his invention to solve the world's energy crisis. However, upon entering the lab, they find it ransacked and empty. The device and all the research are gone as well as Dr. Burr himself. A screen activates and a message from Burr plays. He has taken the Cortex and is giving it to the League of Assassins. In order to keep them from following him, he has rigged the lab with dozens of explosives which activate seconds later. Following another flashback of Alfred offering aid to Agent Yamashiro's widow and child, we find that the heroes were able to escape the blast (somehow). Bruce finds that the Ion Cortex is being delivered to the League in a Wayne Industries truck. Tatsu believes that, if they move quickly, they can intercept it before it reaches the League but Bruce counters that they want ''the truck to reach the League. All WI trucks are outfitted with stealth GPS which Bruce can track. Once the truck reaches it's destination, they will have the coordinates of the League's new headquarters. Tatsu is convinced that Jason isn't in control of himself, citing that the bombs went off without harming anyone which tells her that he wants no one hurt, but Bruce is just as convinced that Jason has turned to evil. Alfred flashes back to the day he began working for the Wayne family and first met Bruce. In the truck, en route to the League HQ, Jason has a one-sided conversation with his compliment of ninja outlining how his bomb will keep the authorities from realizing that the Ion Cortex is missing. Meanwhile, Batman and Katana follow the truck at a distance, tracking the GPS. Unfortunately, they are noticed and Burr is able to use his technical genius to jam the GPS signal. Batman decides to ditch subtlety and sends Katana to find the truck. She takes to the air with her cycle's glider mode and finds the truck on a rural access road. Batman realizes that they are heading for the underground power substation which feeds power to the entire city. If the Ion Cortex is activated there, it could blackout all of Gotham. Batman punches the gas and catches up to the truck before firing a tether cable into it. He then brakes hard, trying to force the truck to a stop but one of the ninja is able to cut the cable, freeing the truck. As the Batmobile skids to a stop, several ninja appear from the woods armed with rocket launchers. Tatsu and Alfred both shout to Batman to get out of the car but the Batmobile is hit and blasted through the air, landing on its roof. Alfred repeatedly calls out to Batman, asking if he is all right but gets no answers. This triggers another flashback of when Alfred and a young Bruce are walking through a parking garage after leaving a play. They are accosted by a group of thugs. Alfred begins to give them his wallet but Bruce escalates things into a fight which Alfred, with some help from Bruce, is able to win. Alfred tells Bruce that that was unwise and that he should respect his limits to which Bruce replies "Not if I don't have any." The rockets then turn their fire on Katana. As she dodges, the truck pulls into the substation where it is met by Lady Shiva. She sends her ninja to ensure that no one else enters the facility while Jason follows her carrying the Ion Cortex. Outside, as a ninja is about to slice open the Batmobile, Katana's glider comes plummeting out of the sky, taking out most of the ninja. She swiftly deals with the rest before checking the car but finds that Batman is not in it. She is pulled from the car and thrown down by another trio of ninja who are, in turn, taken out by a batarang thrown by a very-much-alive Batman. Deep within the facility, Jason meets with Ra's al Gul who tells him that should his machine succeed in casting Gotham into darkness, his reward will be whatever he wishes but, should he fail, he will suffer in ways he can't imagine. Batman and Katana fight their way to the core of the facility where Jason begins to bring the Ion Cortex online. Batman appears and demands that he shut it down. He refuses and pulls a knife. Tatsu pleads with him, removing her mask and begs him not to fight. He starts to attack her but she blocks his knife and kisses him. Jason drops the knife and it can be seen that the green taint of Cypher's control has left his eyes as he comes back to himself. He immediately moves to shut the Cortex down but is enveloped by a green glow. Batman and Katana are taken down from behind as Katana sees, in horror, that Jason's soul has been stolen by the Soultaker Sword wielded by Lady Shiva. Ra's al Gul appears and challenges Batman to a one on one match. The two battle fiercely but Ra's has the strength and experience of ages and Batman is put down time after time. Another flashback plays of Alfred training young Bruce about understanding and overcoming one's limits. Batman continues to struggle through the fight but is defeated. Lady Shiva offers the Soultaker but Ra's insists that he has other plans for him. Just then a rocket explodes within the room, heralding Alfred's arrival. Ra's inquires whether he will rescue Tatsu or kill her as he killed her father. Tatsu is shocked at this but Alfred insists that Ra's is lying. He fires another rocket to cover their escape. Tatsu and Alfred make their way out but they are forced to leave Batman behind. Batman is taken away by the League and Ra's activates the Ion Cortex, casting all of Gotham City into darkness. Characters '''Heroes' *Batman *Katana *Alfred Villains *Dr. Jason Burr *The League of Assassins * Ra's al Ghul * Lady Shiva Other Characters Trivia *Ra's al Ghul makes his first physical appearance. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 1